wolfmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf
A Werewolf (also known as a lycanthrope, wolfman, wolfwoman, shape-shifter, children of the moon) is a human being that has the ability to shape-shift into a large wolf at the night and the full moon. This is caused by the effects of Lycanthropy; the disease that turns a person into a werewolf. History of Lycanthropy (werewolfs) Lycanthropy (also known as the Werewolf's Curse) is a supernatural disease created from an unknown origin that transforms its victims into vicious, uncontrollable wolves: Werewolves. The infection is in the saliva of a Werewolf, one bite from a transformed or a transforming werewolf will turn its victims into werewolves and will be left with a lifelong scar. Once the disease infects its victim, the person will have to wait until the next full moon when the person experiences his or her first transformation. Once a werewolf fully transforms, he or she will no longer remember who he or she is. When a werewolf turns back to human form, he or she will be left confused and will have no memory of what he or she did the previous nights. Vampires have almost driven lycanthropes in into extinction because is the venom of a werewolf could kill a vampire within hours. During the 13th century vampires who have formed powerful covens seen werewolves as a threat to their existence and began hunting them down all across Africa, and Eurasia.only werewolves in the Indian subcontinent and south-east Asia survived. Characteristics Infection Each werewolf was originally human, before becoming infected with the werewolf curse when they were scratched or bitten by a transformed or transforming werewolf. Upon being infected, the person will be left with a lifelong scar. (Truth: this is not the only way to turn into a werewolf, if you are infected though you will go through a heavy fever and be very sick for about two weeks or more or less this same thing happens if you are a born werewolf :) ) Transformation After a person is infected with the werewolf's curse he or she will transform at the next full moon. On every full moon, a werewolf will excruciatingly transform from their human to wolf form, then revert to human form by the next morning. The transformation is apparently triggered by the gravitational pull of the full moon, in an identical manner to sea tides rising. (Truth: NO some werewolfs have control over when they transform and it can be excruciating if it’s the first time and you do a full transformation, though usually it’s just easier to transform on a full moon and you are stronger and usually the first transformation is just around the hands and feet and you won’t see fur right away sadly it takes a while to be able to fully transform) After reverting to human form the morning after the night of the full moon, a werewolf will not retain any memory of their time in wolf form, although they may be able to remember some of the emotions that they felt.(truth: sometimes u do have memory but usually u transform by youself back to human or it go automatically I think (still havent fully transformed)) After some time they can control their transformation they can choose to shift on the full moon or not and they would have full transformation control.some werewolves can shift at will, but this requires a lot of training and emotional control. After the first transformation, the body of werewolf would be enhanced, increase in muscle mass and hair sprout, the full development of physiological character, etc. Born with the Werewolf's Curse If a child is born with a werewolf parent, he or she will be infected with the werewolf's curse and thus become a werewolf. This can happen when the disease can be able to transfer or be passed onto a child born with a werewolf parent. Diet Werewolves are carnivorous creatures. They require flesh to survive, raw or cooked. A werewolf must eat meat, if they don't consume fresh food, they grow weak and would go out of control and they would eat humans or anything in their way. In their animal form, they prefer raw meat over cooked meat. Lifestyle Werewolves do not stay in one place for (at most) 15 years otherwise, they may run the risk of being caught by being noticed not aging, and this may cause suspicion among people. After extinction in the 13th century, most werewolves live in packs controlled by Alpha. Alpha is basically the head of a family or pack. Traveling in groups is much safer than living alone because of the threat of vampires. They like to live in countries with less media attention, so that they can stay there for a long time. After extinction, the number of werewolves is extremely low. But werewolves repaid the vampires by destroying half of the vampire population in an era of exploration. To date, there were very few werewolves. but werewolves and vampires regained their numbers and entered the temporal periphery. Powers and Abilities Werewolves have many superhuman physical processes. A werewolf can be known as many things, a lycanthrope, a werewolf, and in some cultures he is seen as a protector. Despite the wolf side they are believed to protect livestock and the citizens of their homes/villages. * Full Moon: Werewolves are at their physical peak during a full moon (or 50+% of moon sometimes). Werewolves usually shift at night, though they are able to shift anytime. It is worth noting that Werewolves don't shapeshift unwillingly, they shift at will and can even decide to not shift at all. However, when the full moon has risen, they have a desire to shift into their wolf form. But it doesn't have to be on a full moon. * Shape Shifting: Werewolves can shapeshift into a bipedal wolf from or partially shift and in some rare cases they can shift into an actual wolf. * Superhuman Strength: Werewolves possess strength beyond that of both Humans and wolves. They are stronger than Vampires during a full moon. * Superhuman Speed: Werewolves possess speed beyond that of Humans and wolves, but are not as fast as a Vampire. Their common speed in human form is at a 30 mph range.They can reach 45 mph partial shift and in bipedal werewolf form, it is believed that they can reach speeds more than 90 mph.In their actual wolf form, their speed exceeds more than a 100 mph. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Werewolves can show off their yellow eyes, fangs, claws by partially shifting. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Werewolves heal very fast from wounds and are able to regrow severed body parts. They are immune to all kind of illness and ailments, although, wolfsbane slow down the healing process and are known to burn the outer skin, creating rashes that last for weeks. However, if wolfsbane is injected into a werewolf's system, it may have some consequences. Werewolves cannot be killed by a bullet to the heart, lungs, or brain. * Superhuman Durability: Werewolves can withstand superhuman strikes and attacks without any lasting effect or injury. They seem to unaffected by gunshots, knife wounds, torso impalement, etc. They recover from such attacks almost instantly. The density of their body is strong enough to dent steel and rip a subway car door from its steel hinges without any ailment to the Werewolf. * Superhuman Stamina: Werewolves have enhanced stamina which allows them to perform physical activities for a very long period without getting worn out or exhausted. * Superhuman Senses: Werewolves possess heightened senses of sight, smell, and hearing inherent in all wolves. * Night Vision: Werewolves can see in total darkness, they can see everything in color and clarity when they use night vision their eyes glow. * Fangs and Claws: Werewolves have razor sharp claws and teeth that can slice or bite through human and vampire flesh, wood and metal. They can use their bite to infect other people with the curse and turn them into werewolves via a bite or scratch. * Superhuman Agility: Werewolves possess agility beyond that of Humans and wolves.They can climb, jump, run, do backflips, swim, fight without exhaustion. They are normally flexible and are able to move with great canine grace. * Superhuman Reflexes: Werewolves have greatly enhanced reflexes than normal humans which allows them to dodge any attack.They can catch arrows, rocks and anything thrown or shot at them. * Wall-Crawling: Werewolves using their very sharp claws are very adept at climbing or scaling sheer surfaces. * Immortality: Werewolves possess immortality as they cannot die or age from natural causes. * Lie Detection: ''' Werewolves can sense if any is lying or untruthful to them or not. This ability only works on humans and vampires. * '''Immunity to Vampire Venom: Werewolves are immune to vampires venom to both it's paralyzing and pain-producing properties. * Animal Respect: Animals don't attack a werewolf. Wolves and other canine creatures even bow down before werewolves. * Empathy - Being that werewolves' senses being so strong, they developed the ability to sense other's emotions through touch. With time this power grows stronger, this is used to sense a person's true intentions and if they are lying or not. At first, this ability can be very annoying and hard to control, sensing everyone's emotions without meaning to. * Pain Transference - Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. Weaknesses * Arrows: When werewolves are shot with arrows they cannot heal until the arrow is removed and it is extremely painful. * Wolf Aconite(Wolfbane): Wolf Aconite acts as a poison. It weakens werewolves and their healing factors slow down. In some cases long term exposure equals death * Neck: A serious neck injury leads to the death of a werewolf * Dismemberment: This way can be a more efficient way to kill werewolves ''' * Hemicorporectomy '- Cutting a werewolf in half kills them instantly Mythology * '''Silver': Silver is not harmful to werewolves. It is just a myth made up to believe that humans have a sporting chance to kill a werewolf. It only affects them like normal weapons which will do very minimal damage and they heal very fast. note From a real werewolf ok so here are some symtoms — - 1 - you crave meat a lot (I crave it constantly) - 2 - you get angry very easily - 3 - very territorial - 4 - go crazy at the smell of blood (not a good choice to be a surgeon if u are like me ) if u are born a werewolf so if you were born a werewolf then your whole life you were very hyper like a young puppy and loved the moon (even howled at it sometimes) also when you were younger and still now your sides always hurt when you ran and you were a night owl and still are ( or should I say night “wolf”) when you are younger (haven’t gone thru puberty yet) then you won’t get all the symptoms since your werewolf ”gene” is still half dormant don’t force your self to transform it’ll come By itself (like a period) but I warn you it hurts a bit but after a few transformations it won’t hurt anymore once you have transformed for the first time you can practice doing it and Eventually you can do it on command (like the werewolfs in twighlight) anyways not all werewolfs look like the ones in that picture up there think hemlock grove and twighlight, yea kinda like those doggies (werewolf transformations are nothing like hemlock grove that’s jus what the director thought it looked like) it looks more like in twighlight but slower if you are a newbie more notes (and warnings) - dont go on killing ppl okey, stick with rabbit and deer those are better and you don’t have to eat meat on,y when ur in ur wolf form you can eat norm meat like burger (they are more yummy than raw) also if you are really craving meat you can eat fish ( it’s like a substitute for meat like tofu almost) if you are werewolf and vegetarian you will be angry all the time but You can fix that by eating meat more often pros And cons of being a werewolf pros - being able to transform into a wolf cons - never staisfied with norm food only with meat or fish the stuff about moon dont listen to movies werewolfs can change whenever they like just they are stronger on full moon ( if yo a human don’t get caught in a fight with a werewolf on full moon they will win and you could possibly be their next meal, depends on who they are really ) so that all for now Gallery Kessler wolf.jpg Werewolf By Night (Jack Russell).PNG Werewolf.png Van helsing werewolf by beanstastic-d4297ts.jpg File-Werewolf comic commission by babaganoosh99-d6dwtrh.jpg Werewolf- The Beast Among Us Daniel Werewolf.jpg Screen_Shot_2011-10-15_at_10.39.12_PM.png Fmyfouapl6yy.jpg Will Blake Werewolf Art.PNG Category:Werewolves Wiki